pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Sunny the Sunflower
Sunny is a Sunflower hero in Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena. She's your usual pocket support. She can heal you with shining sunlight, buff you with searing energy, and protect you with a barrier of rainbows. Don't let her sweet face and simple role fool you, because this flower can incinerate you with a beam of solar energy. Overview Sunny, the Solar Priestess Damage: 5/10 Utility: 8/10 Survivability: 4/10 Complexity: 2/10 Role: Support Sub-role: Healer, Buffer, Utility Almanac Entry: The first and most favorite sunflower of Crazy Dave. Best friend (and now loving wife) of Peater, the Lawn Force General, she was a very active flower back then. Back then, she is more focused on utilizing care and treatment and being a field support during the War of Zomburbia. Just a week later, she was tasked to go to Sandy Sands to reclaim an artifact. She was surrounded by a group of cultist zombies who offers her into a sacrifice. She got nowhere to escape until a powerful beam of the sun stuck the altar, damaging the zombies, and freeing her from captivity. It is for no doubt that the Sun has helped her escape. Thanking the Sun, she proceeds to get back to Suburbia and tell them the good news. Gameplay: She heals, she harms, she buffs and protects. Undeniably, she is one basic and common support a team needs to have. She keeps the team standing with limitless amount of heals. She can also encourage plants and use the same method to harm her enemies. Her ultimate can be a handy support tool, for it can heal any ally active on the map. She can also be a destructive weapon, firing a solar beam to incinerate lines of foes. Stats and Abilities Base Health: 1875 (+5% per level) Base HP Regen: 4.5 (+5% per level) Base Energy: 600 (+5% per level) Base EP Regen: 4.5 (+5% per level) Attack Damage: 64 Attack Range: 4.75 Attack Speed (APS): 1.0 Movement Speed: 310 Trait Daylight Advantage Sunny gains a stack of Daylight Advantage for every hour of the day, starting at 6:00 AM. Each stack grants her +10% damage, +25% regeneration of both HP and EP, and she is also granted bonuses for her abilities while in the day. When afternoon strikes (starting at 1:00 PM), stacks will start to decrease. Whenever it is daytime, Sunny will always have the Sun to aid her in hard times." Basic Abilities Sun Shine (Q) Sunny heals a target ally by 320 HP (+5% per level). Healing output is increased by 10% per stack of Daylight Advantage. A little bit of sunlight shall surely heal those cuts and bruises. Sun Burn (W) Sunny ignites either a target ally or enemy. An target ally will have +45% attack boost for 8 seconds, increasing by +5% per Daylight Advantage stack. A target enemy will receive 130 (+5% per level) damage and will be burning, receiving 35 damage per second. Burn will last for 5 seconds, duration increased by 1 second ber Daylight Advantage stack. The Sun's heat is hot. It can encourage a warrior's soul, or burn a coward's skin. Rainbow Barrier (E) Sunny surrounds an ally with a barrier of rainbows. That ally is granted immunity to spells for 4 seconds. They cannot be targeted or damaged by any spell except Sunny's Sun Shine and Solar Rain. Rainbow Barrier durations increased by .5 second per Daylight Advantage stack. A refraction of light can provide someone resistance to arcane magic, if conjured properly. Ultimate Abilities Solar Rain ® Sunny heals all allied units around the map by 30% their maximum HP. With the help of the Sun, Sunny can aid her teammates in the time of need. Sunbeam ® Sunny roots herself on the ground, while firing a powerful beam of light on a line. The beam deals 250 (+5% per level) damage to enemies hit and slowing their movement by 30%. Lasts for 5 seconds. Additional: Move the cursor to redirect the aim of the beam. Who says flowers don't attack? Talents Level 1 *Red Cross - Sun Shine now grants heal over time, healing by 40 (+5% per level) HP, lasting for 5 turns, after the initial heal. *Solar Flash - Sun Shine increases the target's movement and attack speed by 45% for 3 seconds. *Medical Crusade - QUEST: Vanquish 30 minions within 2 1/2 minutes. REWARD: Sun Shine heals for 60% more health. Level 4 *3rd Degree Burn - Enemies affected with Sun Burn receives 40% more damage. *Fortify Aura - Nearby allies gain 10% defense. *Stationary Plantern - (Active) Place a plantern in an area, granting your team vision for 60 seconds. Can detect invisible units. Destroyed in 2 hits. Level 7 *Feel The Burn - Sun Burn duration is extended when casting Sun Shine on both ally and enemy (does not heal enemy). *Refracted Light - Rainbow Barrier grants 25% evasion to the target, allowing enemies to miss some physical attacks. *Heal Flower - (Active) Spawns a Heal Flower that heals nearby allies by 75 (+5% per level) HP per turn. Destroyed after 5 hits and lasts for 30 seconds. Level 10 *Solar Rain - Sunny heals all allied units around the map by 30% their maximum HP. *Sunbeam - Sunny roots herself on the ground, while firing a powerful beam of light on a line. The beam deals 250 (+5% per level) damage to enemies hit and slowing their movement by 30%. Lasts for 5 seconds. Level 13 *Searing Heat - Sun Burn deals 17.5 (+5% per level) damage to enemies near the affected unit. *Odd Illusion - Rainbow Barrier creates an illusion of the affected target. The illusion lasts until Rainbow Barrier expire. It deals 50% damage and receives 300% more damage. *Mirage - Sunny becomes invisible after exiting a bush. Does not occur every 10 seconds. Sun Shine is then amped by 40% when casted while invisible. Level 16 *It's High Noon - Bonus stats from Daylight Advantage are doubled in 12:00 PM. *Summer Solstice - Daytimes last longer than night (from 3 minutes to 5 minutes). *Flower Power - Sunny's basic attacks reduces the cooldown of her basic abilities by 0.5. Level 20 *Reverse-Eclipse - Solar Rain heals by 70% of everyone's max HP when casted at night. *Solar Flare Beam - Sunbeam slows enemies by 60%. Initially stuns enemies affected by Sun Burn or any kind of burn effect for 1.5 seconds. *Good Morning! - (Active) The time instantly becomes daytime for 1 minute. Time is approximately 10:00 AM and does not tick. *Face of Mercy? - Sunny's basic attack deals 50% more damage to enemies below 30% HP. Quotations Start of Battle *What a beautiful day it is to help folks. *I'm no ordinary flower, I sting like a bee. *Let's go practice medicine. Moving *Frolicking in the fields of battle. *Call me if you need something. *Praise the Sun. *Where the grass grow is my playground. *Can't we just live in peace? Attacking *Attack! *Is this really necessary? *I do not resort to violence. *(sighs) If you say so. *Off our lawn! Healing with Sun Shine *Healing on the way! *Your wounds are no more. *Here, take care of yourself. Vanquishing a Hero *I killed someone? This is rare. *Do I have to heal this guy? He's badly hurt. *I already dug a grave for him. Vanquishing a Specific Hero *We may worship same beliefs, but we have different diets. (Keth Raz) *Looks like High Noon gave way to my victory. (Hambone) *Bare knowledge of the physical world is merely a mockery to the Sun. (Zombnik) *Beautiful day isn't it? I'm blooming and warlocks like you burn in fell. (Wizlock) *Oops! I probably used the wrong spell. Hehe. (A fellow plant hero) Dying *Medic down! *You... hit a... medic... *At least I contributed the team... *The Sun take my spirit to rest. *Goodbye cruel world. Respawning * I bloom once more. * I'll give this another shot. * I shall not disappoint the Sun again. * What I miss? * Like the Sun, I rise again? Humorous Certain humorous lines said by clicking her numerous times. *Hi. I'm Sunny. Sunny the Flower. *(repeats the same line above) *How's it going? It's pretty neat to be in a MOBA, right? *Don't ask for friendliness pellets. To be honest, I have none. *(tapping his phone) This is a nice post from Peater. Better take a selfie. * #PocketHealer. Better send this. (reply tune) Ooh, 50 like already? *OK, 1 dislike. Probably Zomboss. *They say you must plant 5 sinflowers to start the game. In this world, you only need one. Hehe. *Does this look like the face of mercy? Try me. I hit harder than a Lightning Reed. *I should have placed a "Don't poke the flower" sign. Ultimate Ability Solar Rain *Healing for everyone. *As the sun shine, we strike together. *Feel the energies of the sun through your veins. Sunbeam *I'mma firin' mah lazor! *Face the power of the flower! *Wait 'til I shift this to maximum flowerdrive! Skins Morning Medic From the duties of solar priesthood, Sunny returns to the battlegrounds of Suburbia to aid the soldiers of bloom fight back what was rightfully theirs. Her healing methods are rather questionable, but they work. She can cure a scratch with a kiss of the light, one boo-boo at a time. *Wears a medic cap with a green cross. Also wears a white scarf and stethoscope. *Carries a medic kit. Purely aesthetic. *Sun Shine and Sun Burn has green particle effects mixed with the yellow ones. Sun Pharaoh At the darkest times of Ancient Egypt, the plants are looking for a leader who can protect them from the incoming zombie invasions from all corners. Sunny has been chosen by the Sun to lead the kingdom. Nervous but determined, Sunny wears the royal crest and takes charge with the kingdom's economy and military. Eventually, their kingdom reigned victorious. Sunny was then granted the title "Royal Blossom of the Nile" and she ruled over the so-called Sun Kingdom for generations to come. *Wears an Egyptian tiara with a cobra. Her petals are in a yellow and jade pattern, with the yellow petals having gems attached on them. *Her leaf hands are very similar to a scarab's wings. Wears a scarab necklace. *Sun Shine and Sun Burn have red particle effects instead of yellow. Sunbeam's laser is red. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena Plant Heroes